Level 5-9
Summoned: |FR = A note from Dr. Zomboss |NR = same |before = Level 5-8 |after= Level 5-10 }} Difficulty *All Roof zombies and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie appear in this level. *Bungee Zombies will appear often in this level, requiring the player to bring Umbrella Leaf to protect their powerful plants from being stolen. *It is very difficult for new players, considering defenses are tested in every way. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Umbrella Leaf **Melon-pult **Cabbage-pult **Kernel-pult **Squash **Potato Mine **Snow Pea **Flower Pot **Jalapeno (if you have ten seed slots) *Start out by placing two columns of Sunflowers in the back, but do not plant Sunflowers on the second column in the second and fourth rows. Plant Umbrella Leaves there instead. *Then, plant Melon-pults in the third columns before the first wave comes. Use Squashes and Potato Mines for rows without Melon-pults. Do not use Melon-pults when you only have one column of Sunflowers, you will run out of sun extremely quickly, and strong zombies may appear. *In the fourth column, plant Umbrella Leaves in the second and fourth rows, and plant Snow Peas in the fifth column. *Then, plant Melon-pults in the first, third, and fifth lanes in the fourth column. *Finally, remove the Sunflowers in the second and fourth rows in the first column, and replace them with Melon-pults. *'Note:' You should have purchased Roof Cleaner before playing this level, and if you haven't, it is very recommended to do so. Related achievements Gallery Level 5-9.png|By 5-9 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName 5-9 2.png 5-9 3.png|Three lanes of Sunflowers allowed me to plant a full lane of Kernel-pults and three Melon-pults this early 5-9 4.png|First wave 5-9 5.png 5-9 6.png 5-9 7.png|Second wave 5-9 8.png 5-9 9.png 5-9 10.png|Final wave 5-9 C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Camwood777AdventureMode5-9.png|By 5-9.png|Zombies, stop ripping through my defenses !!!!!!!!!!! ( Please look carefully and closely at the third row ) all but gargs.png|This is a 2nd time playthrough ( 2 Gargantuars ) - note the lanes with Gargantuars are completely eradicated 5-9 is so easy.png|Well, I melted the zombies. (P.S. I had Sunflowers in the first column, but replaced them with Melon-pults.) PVZ Level 5-9.jpg|HD Version strategy by Shadowzack by_ildarboss_android_roof5_9.jpg|by Ildarboss0 (android) by_Ildarboss_pc_roof5_9.jpg|by Ildarboss0 (pc) Trivia *This is the last regular level in Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies. **It is also the last daytime level. *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is the only Fog-encountered zombie in this level. *There is a very rare glitch where before the final wave, many Gargantuars will spawn. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 5-9 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs. Zombies Adventure Found a Note level 5-9 Roof (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.49|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 5-9 How would you rate Level 5-9's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with three flags